bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kurosaki Family/Archive 1
Kurosaki Family All right, I understand that a lot of people have Kurosaki characters, myself included. Here's what my intentions ARE NOT: # Prejudice against Kurosaki characters that other people have created. # God-modding my characters # Calling the shots on other people's characters. So far, I only organized the characters into what I thought were reasonable parameters. I am only trying to make this article as organized as possible. If there are any problems, please notify me. Kuro 17:58, October 22, 2012 (UTC) New Revelations So, the Kurosaki are not a family of Shinigami, but a family of Quincy… Masaki is a Kurosaki, and Isshin is a Shiba… retcon time? [[User:KawaTsuyo|''KawaTsuyo]] Message I agree. I think our best bet would be to either scrap this page all together, or edit it to where it's not referring to our Kurosaki canon guys. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 14:48, March 11, 2013 (UTC) To be honest, the story doesn't need to be canon. It can AU. Because Bleach is still ongoing. And when I wanted Yammamoto to be killed by Matsuo Asai after I wrote it, the next Chapter came out. So that ruined everything. Paradise Paradox (talk) 15:34, March 11, 2013 (UTC) It's different in a way here. In your case, you've just got some character killing the most powerful Shinigami in the series. Here, the article is explaining the origins of Bleach's main character's family. The current arc has obviously establlished that Isshin is part of the Shiba family, not the Kurosaki family. Therefore, I think it'd be appropriate if we at least take the mentions of Isshin and Ichigo being part of it out. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 15:55, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Well, if we do that, it fits everything else, except for Kurosaki being Sōzōshin, when they've been stated now to be Quincy. [[User:KawaTsuyo|KawaTsuyo]] Message 21:55, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :Guys, seriously, this isn't rocket science. Calm ya tits. Let me resolve the Ichigo/Isshin dilemma first. Ichigo ''is a Kurosaki. He has Masaki's blood, therefore, by blood, he is a member of the Quincy's Kurosaki family. And likewise, Isshin married into the clan, just as Masaki could be said to have married into the Shiba clan. I mean, by this logic, you could also say Rukia and Hisana can't be considered Kuchiki then. And it'll never end. Now, moving on. There's a very simple way to resolve this whole issue. It'll just take a couple plot twists by yours truly. One idea is simply to state that the Kurosaki Sōzōshin were the original Kurosaki, and over thousands of years, the blood diluted into Quincy human clans. Maybe that can, by some manner of logic, explain why Quincy have their reishi manipulation powers to begin with. Other solutions are that, there can be multiple families with the same last name. I mean, you see it all the time in real life. The Sōzōshin Kurosaki could just have different kanji make up their surname than the kanji that makes up the Quincy Kurosaki. But really, you guys need to think a bit outside the box here instead of just going by the book on everything. Otherwise, how can you hope to come up with unique story devices? Really, I'm somewhat disappointed by this nonsense. Taking Kubo's word so literally, without trying to examine it, makes it impossible to create unique ideas while remaining within the confines of canon. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 00:01, March 13, 2013 (UTC) True. I wasn't at all worrying about who we list in it, I was talking about the Sōzōshin / Quincy deal. As we've said, Sōzōshin are the predecessors of the Shinigami. I think I read something on here, can't recall the name, of a similar thing for Quincy. Anyone know what that was? [[User:KawaTsuyo|''KawaTsuyo]] Message 01:57, March 13, 2013 (UTC) So...are people just determined to exclude the Kurosaki as Sōzōshin? They have to be Quincy or face the ostracizing wrath of those who can't wrap their minds around the fact that people exist with the same last names. I really would like to know why it's imperative that the Kurosaki are excluded from the Sōzōshin lineup. Instead of seeing that Masaki was the one whose last name was Kurosaki as an excuse to bring the hammer down on this article, working around it is more productive. Sei's addition that the divide in the Kurosaki Family led to the Kurosaki Quincy is better than elimination of the Sōzōshin heritage altogether. This is the Bleach 'FAN FICTION' site. This place is exploding with alternate timelines, add-ons, and many other things. Yes, Kubo created the series, and yes, there are some things in it that we would have to adhere to. But not stopping and taking a second look to change the article around somewhat instead calling for dismantlement shows a very narrow view at story writing. Now, I noticed that some called for editing, which has been done, but I got the feeling that it was begrudgingly added. It is harder to build than destroy, but give it a shot. It's so much better in the long run. Kuro 02:36, March 13, 2013 (UTC) I wasn't even suggesting that. I was just saying that in light of this new information, we have some things to consider. No need to rush to conclusions. I think what Sei said is perfectly reasonable and is a good course of action, but I'll leave that to the individuals who have Kurosaki characters. [[User:KawaTsuyo|KawaTsuyo'']] Message 05:17, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Soooo, just read the latest Bleach, and it turns out Masaki is the last of the Quincy Kurosaki Family. Thankfully, the less annoyed and hot-headed of us (Sei) took measures to where the Sōzōshin and other Kurosaki could exist without issue. Now unless Kubo pulls another move where he explicitly states that there is only one spiritually aware Kurosaki Family, which would be pointless plot-wise, I think that the issue has been resolved. Kuro 15:53, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Kuro, chill out, alright? Kawa and I aren't trying to start vendettas on your pages or anything of the sort. We simply found an issue and raised it's concern to others, something that we've all done and will continue to do. Again, calm down. There's no reason to go all ape-s*** Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 16:11, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, the whole less annoyed and hot-headed of us comment was directed towards yours truly. I was just book ending the whole conversation on the issue. Kuro 23:51, March 13, 2013 (UTC)